battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
No Tolerance II
No Tolerance II was a lightweight (middleweight for Season 3.0) robot that competed in Seasons 1.0, 3.0 and 4.0 of BattleBots built by Stefan Nock. It was originally a four-wheel drive robot armed with a chain flail hammer, and it reached the quarterfinals of its only season in that format. No Tolerance II was replaced by No Tolerance III for Season 2.0 before competing alongside it in Season 3.0 as a middleweight multibot consisting of two four-wheel drive box-shaped robots, one armed with a lifting arm and the other with just a front plow. For Season 4.0 No Tolerance III was retired, and only No Tolerance II competed in the lightweight division, both parts of the multibot being four-wheel drive boxes armed with Lexan plows. No Tolerance II didn't have much success after Season 1.0, never making it out of the preliminary rounds. After Season 4.0, No Tolerance II was retired and replaced with NT-4. Robot History Season 1.0 After receiving a bye in the round of 32, No Tolerance II went up against Pestilence in the round of 16. No Tolerance II won by KO at 2:40 and advanced to the quarterfinals, where it faced Mouser Mecha-Catbot. After Mouser flipped No Tolerance II multiple times, with a few flips being around the killsaws, the time ran out and Mouser won on a unanimous 9-0 judge's decision. This meant that No Tolerance II was eliminated from the tournament. No Tolerance II wasn't finished, however, as it participated the first lightweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. In the beginning, No Tolerance II went straight at Tentoumushi and got its chain flail hammer into the right side. This hit caused one of Tentoumushi's antennas to come off. After this, No Tolerance II went straight at an immobile The Aggressive Polygon and started hitting it with its chain flail hammer. No Tolerance II slowly backs away and bumps into Disposable Hero. Disposable Hero started pushing No Tolerance II toward the spikestrip and No Tolerance II was hitting Disposable Hero with its chain flail hammer. Shortly after this, No Tolerance moved to the center of the BattleBox and gets hit by the deadly spinning disc of Backlash from the rear. No Tolerance II was barely moving after this and kept swinging its chain flail hammer onto the BattleBox floor. Before the rumble ended, No Tolerance II started hitting Das Bot with its chain flail hammer. In the end, Backlash and Thorn were declared the winners of the first lightweight consolation rumble and No Tolerance II lost overall. Season 3.0 Despite reaching the quarterfinals in Season 1.0, No Tolerance II had to go through the qualifiers again. No Tolerance II's first match in Season 3.0 was against Kill-9. No Tolerance II won on a 32-13 judge's decision and advanced to the next preliminary round, where it faced Ravager. Ravager won on a close 25-20 judge's decision and No Tolerance II was eliminated from the tournament again. Season 4.0 No Tolerance II's only match in Season 4.0 was against Jo Mama in the second preliminary round. The robots circled around each other for the majority of the match. Jo Mama was able to slip under the NT2 bots and push them around, and hit them into the arena walls, quite easily when Jo Mama could line up on one. Jo Mama was having traction problems, but it was able to push both NT2 bots still. The NT2 bots were not successful at pushing Jo Mama. Jo Mama actually would have lost this match if it had gone on any longer, in ramming one of the NT2's into the wall, it pinned itself on the spikestrip, and would have lost if it hadn't been saved by the timer. It was this factor that probably helped make the judges give out a close 24-21 decision in favor of Jo Mama. This meant that No Tolerance II was eliminated from the tournament once again. Wins/Losses * Wins: 2 * Losses: 3 Category:Middleweight Robots Category:Lightweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots armed with Hammers/Axes Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Multibots Category:Lightweight Quarterfinalists Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Robots that changed weight class Category:Robots from Maryland